Life is Strange: The Other Perspective Episode 1: a different view
by Sketchman911
Summary: James Makintosh is unlike other students at Blackwell Academy, as events unfold differently though his eyes. Its time for another perspective. Life is Strange owned by Square Enix/DONTNOD This story is owned by me Credit to WickDaLine for the inspiration
1. Chapter 1 An average school day

**Photography Class, Blackwell Academy, Arcadia Bay Oregon. 1:43 PM October 7th, 2013**

James Makintosh sat alone in the back of the class, as usual, he couldn't care less about what Jefferson was saying. He sat with his hands on his head trying not to fall asleep, A paper flew across the room and hit the girl sitting in front of him, he picked it up and read it's message **_"Dear Kate, We love your porn video. XOXO -Blackwell Academy"_**

Looking over to the author of it and back over to its target. A girl with blonde hair tied into a bun with a sad look on her face, he narrowed his eyes crumpling the message back up and threw it onto the floor. It was the click of someones Polaroid camera caught his attention

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jefferson started up "I believe Max has just taken what you kids call a "selfie'... a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition" James looked over to his left to see the source of the conversation, the girl sitting awkwardly at the center of the class's attention in the next table from him, He looked away and tuned out Jefferson's rant about the history of photo portraits, "Can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?" Jefferson asked the Girl.

"I did know, I kinda forgot" The girl eked out.

James shook head. " _Why did I sign up for this class again?_ " James thought to himself " _Oh right! cause it was either this, or gym class._ "

finally the bell rung signaling the end of class "And guys don't forget the deadline to submit a photo in the 'Everyday Heroes' contest" Jefferson spoke to the class "I'll fly the winner out to San Francisco where you'll be feted by the art world, it's great exposure and can kickstart a career in photography" he started listing names "So Stella and Alyssa, get it together, Taylor don't hide, I'm still waiting for your entry too, same with you James, and yes Max. I see you pretending not to see me" James rolled his eyes and rose from his chair and picked up his backpack and walked out of class.

He walked down the hall as another student approached him "Yo Sherlock!" The student called out to him.

"What do you want now Mr. Hillsef?" James Sighed

"Just Alex, asshole, I know you that" Alex crossed his arms.

The two were walking down the hall together now "So I was thinking, I've finally got my gaming computer set up, care to join me in a night of epic adventure?" Alex asked enthusiastically

"No," James said flatly "I have work to do. I don't have time for that and besides. I can't stay at the dorm tonight."

"James Makintosh you are the worst buzzkill in this town. just once, once! do something other than screw around in some garden outside in the middle of the woods, Live a Little!" Alex raised his arms up. in exasperation

* * *

James must have fallen asleep in class as he was jolted awake as soon as he heard a click of a Polaroid camera "Ladies and gentlemen, Jefferson started up "I believe Max has just taken what you kids call a "selfie'... a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition" James looked over to his left at Max, who seemingly shifted in her seat now that the attention was on her.

He tuned out the lecture Jefferson was giving "S _trange_ " James said in his mind " _I feel like I've been through this before, like Deja veu. Then again, given how much Jefferson likes to lecture, we probably DID go over this before_ "

"Can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?" Jefferson asked "The Daguerreian process, made by Louis Daguerre, a French painter in 1830" Max said quickly.

James was bemused by her quick answer, and it appeared to be right given that it made Jefferson satisfied. James looked over beyond the girl in the Gray Hoodie and pink shirt over to Blackwell's Queen bee Victoria Chase, Who was giving her meanest, bitchiest Death glare possible at the girl.

The Bell rang and Jefferson called out about the Everyday Heroes contest. But James couldn't care, he had his next class to worry about.

James wondered out into the hall and pulled his hood back up from lying flat against his back, "Yo Sherlock!" Alex Hillsef called out to him.

"What do you want now Mr. Hillsef?" James Sighed

"Just Alex, asshole, I know you that" Alex crossed his arms. The two casually walked down the hall "So I was thinking, I've finally got my gaming computer set up, care to join me in a night of epic adventure?" Alex asked enthusiastically

"No," James said flatly "I have work to do. I don't have time for that and besides. I can't stay at the dorm tonight."

"James Makintosh you are the worst buzzkill in this town. just once, once! do something other than screw around in some garden outside in the middle of the woods, Live a Little!" Alex raised his arms up in exasperation

 **{CHOICE}**

 **{STAY AT DORM/LEAVE DORM}**

"I told my Mother I would help her out today, no exceptions" James stood his ground

"You suck Sherlock, you know that right?" Alex sighed, walking off.

James began making his way towards Math class when the fire alarm went off, everyone panicked and rushed towards the doors. James, not fazed by the flashing lights and sirens calmly headed towards the front door when Blackwell Academy's favorite son Nathan Prescott shoved him aside, he was visibly distressed and panicked like everyone else, but running off in the other direction from where everyone was going " _What's he in a hurry for?_ " he thought to himself, pushing through the stampede of fleeing students James finally made it outside of the building.


	2. Chapter 2 Blackwell Campus

**Blackwell Campus, October 7th, 2013 1:31 PM**

James cut his way across the yard of campus. Making his way towards the dormitories passing by people he recognized but didn't stop for a conversation. He was looking around when he slammed into another person

"Hey watch where you're going!" the man said

"My apologies I wasn't look-" James began but stopped when he realized who he had run into. David Madsen, head of Blackwell Academy Security

"Oh, Mr. Madsen..." he finished

"That's right, next time keep your head on more of a swivel, got it?" The mustachioed man said authoritatively, James nodded "And don't even think of trying to pick another lock, I have eyes everywhere" Madsen added,

"It was one time and I told you why I was doing it!" James rolled his eyes

"Yeah, I'm sure it was only once. You can't fool me, I know exactly who you are James Makintosh! a two-bit hoodlum" David rebuked before walking off

" _What a prick..._ " James said to himself before continuing on.

He had finally made it to the Dormitories, he scanned the lawn in front of it, there were people tossing a football back and forth, someone sitting on a bench, a janitor working on maintaining the exterior on top of a ladder, and a group sitting on the stairs to the Dormitory building. He continued walking when he heard something he did not like.

"Hey you know, Out of everyone at that party I don't think you ever made out with me," Zachary Riggins said leaning over the bench

"Please. Just leave me alone" The girl from class said, she had been sitting alone, isolated, a feeling James related to all too well

"Don't think you can fool me with that innocent church girl shit now. We all know just how much of a dirty whore you really are" Zach shook his head

"Please.. just stop.." The girl put her head in her hands and began to sob "

Hey!" James called out

Zachary looked up from his victim and his eyes widened at the realization of who was coming "should have known you'd have Makintosh as your little lapdog Kate, what's the matter? can't fight your own fights?" he said looking back down at the weeping girl

"Zachary Riggins you fucking son of a bitch, is that how you talk to girls?!" James said sternly

"What's it to ya freak?" Zach replied walking away from the bench

"Clear out of here and start acting like a gentleman right now boy. Or I'll throw you out with the rest of the fucking trash!" James pointed behind him indicating the direction he wanted the Quarterback to go

"Whatever, I don't have time for you" Zach shook his head and walked off "Have fun with your girlfriend James! I hear she's quite the kisser!" he yelled out before finally disappearing.

James flipped him off and walked over to the bench, sitting down next to the girl "Asshole, where the fuck does he get off talking to someone like that?!" He said angrily largely to himself

"Thanks... for that" The girl finally looked up, eyes red from tears

"Don't mention it. Listen if anyone else talks to you that way you tell me, I'll set the record straight for them." James said whilst cracking his knuckles

"Don't It would only make it worse." She shook her head, unable to lift her gaze from the ground "Everyone at Blackwell already thinks I'm the biggest slut now thanks to that video, Even David Madsen, the last thing I need is them thinking I'm sending you to do my bidding."

James shook his head "David Madsen, as much as I respect his service. Is an asshole who thinks everyone is guilty of something, including me"

"Didn't you try to pick the lock on one of the science rooms though?" she asked.

"That's... beyond the point. What I'm saying is don't pay any mind to him, and certainly, don't take it personally. If he. Or anyone for that matter starts giving you shit, do what I do. And tell him to fuck off"

The girl sighed sadly "It's not as easy as it might be for you James, It's not like you have a video posted all over the internet of you going crazy with a bunch of guys!"

"you're right, I'm not. But you weren't either Kate, you know it and I know it. I find it odd that a quiet reserved Catholic going to her first ever vortex club part would suddenly act out like that. Something happened and I'm going to get to the bottom of it, and you have my damn word on that" The young man stood up and dusted off his jacket "Listen, if you, need to someone to talk to at any point. Call me, I know you have my number."

For once all day the girl looked up and smiled "I will, thank you. Again for doing all of this"

James shook his head slowly "Don't need to thank me, I'm just doing what's right." Then he turned and walked off

James approached the stairs only to find Taylor Christiansen, Courtney Wagner, and of course. Victoria Chase sitting huddled together along the front steps, essentially blocking off the entrance of the Dormitory building

"Move" he said flatly making his command clear

"Sorry, we only let normal people through, and sadly nosy little sad robots like you don't qualify." Chase said in a passive-aggressive tone while her cohorts laughed

"Move now or I walk through all of you" James said clearly,

"Move along Makintosh, Why don't you go back to talking with your little girlfriend, the slut of the year Kate Marsh" Victoria joked, moving her hand in a dismissive motion, the comment struck a nerve with James, which caused him to narrow his eyes "don't ever, let me hear you call her that again Victoria, cause If I do. I will fuck you up, I don't care if you're queen bitch or not" he said a cold bitter tone.

The clique looked taken aback at what he had said with mouths agape and eyes wide open, Chase most of all "Now. **Move...** " He continued, Wagner promptly shot up and moved aside, backing away from the young man as he walked up the stairs

"Thank you" he said in a somewhat lighter yet still bitter voice

* * *

 **Prescott Dormitory, October 7th, 2013 1:48 PM**

Warren Graham walked down the steps, "Oh, hey uh... James right?" he asked.

"What do you want Mr. Graham?" James crossed his arms

"Have you seen your roommate Alex?" Warren questioned "Last time I saw him we were in the halls right before the alarm was pulled" James informed.

"Anyways I needed to tell him I might be available tonight for some serious gaming after I get back my flash drive from Max."

"you'll probably find him by the Main Building, probably talking with some of the other nerds.." James said sarcastically, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to make my way up to my room" James said adjusting his hood as he began walking up the steps.

James walked down the hall to his room, Room 208, he looked at the whiteboard it read. " ** _Alex Hillsef, James Makintosh: Private Investigator_** " The Writing was in His handwriting. Alex hated the last inscription on the board, saying it made their dorm feel like it was a Office and taking to mockingly calling their dorm room "Baker St." Whenever James stayed the night there in reference to the Holmes novels, which he usually didn't. He entered the room and grabbed some basic essentials for himself, The day was over at that point and he was leaving campus for the night. He grabbed his Laptop, some chargers for his electronics, clothes, and a bag for everything. After gathering everything he needed he took off for towards the parking lot.

* * *

 **Blackwell Campus, October 7th, 2013 1:58 PM**

James walked out of the Dormitory to find the stairs have been cleared, but Chase and her cronies were now standing up, Chase was covered in something white while Christensen and Wagner desperately trying to wipe the material off of her, James looked down and found a fallen paint bucket that had splattered white paint all over the ground, it didn't take him long to connect the dots

"I bet you did this Makintosh!" Chase starred James down with a furious look in her eyes

"Victoria, for once I have no clue what the fuck is going on, but maybe think of this as karma come to bite you in the ass" James shook his head before walking off

"Unbelievable. I'm gonna have that freak's fucking job!" Chase said angrily behind him,

James was almost at the parking lot when he heard the sound of tires screeching off. He ran towards the source of the sound to find some Junker Pickup Truck peeling off onto the road and Blackwell Royalty Nathan Prescott assaulting Warren Graham, James quickly walked up and Called out. James' voice was more than enough to startle Prescott off of the scientist

"Back the hell off freak! you saw nothing here!" Nathan yelled as he walked up to be mere inches from Makintosh's face

"You don't scare me Prescott, now get the hell off of him!" James squinted his eyes as he crossed his arms

"You ought to be freak. Don't tell me what to do, you have NO IDEA who your FUCKING WITH!" Nathan screamed as he shoved Makintosh.

James readied himself to throw a right hook right into his adversary's head when he noticed something in Prescott's sports jacket. Something that gleamed in the sunlight, something metal. "Clear out and stop assaulting my Associates, before I bring the cops down on your million dollar ass for whatever you've got in your damn jacket" James threat was clear, Nathan paused, trying to calculate what had been said before promptly turing around and muttered something about having 'better things to do' and walked away.

With the threat gone James turned his attention to the bruised mass lying in the fetal position that was Warren Graham left on the pavement, "C'mon, you sad sack of shit. Get up" James gave a hand to the young man as he made his way back to his feet, his nose was bleeding and he has a black eye but for the most part was fine.

Warren looked off in the direction Nathan had walked off "Did you just, Out-Intimidate Nathan Prescott?" He asked Makintosh

"I believe I just did" James replied "in any rate, you should get checked on by the nurse"

"What about you?" Warren asked

"Oh, I'm not staying on Campus tonight, I have business elsewhere. Besides I don't want that lunatic silting my throat in the dead of night while I'm asleep" James remarked gesturing his pointer finger across his neck, Warren chuckled and walked off holding his hand up to his black eye.

Having resolved that conflict relatively peacefully James finally got inside his mothers 2000 Chevrolet Silverado and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3 Makintosh Residence

**531 Westwood Drive. Arcadia Bay Oregon, October 7th, 2013 2:05 PM**

James shut the car engine off and pulled the key out of its ignition, placing the small metal item in the pocket of his sweatshirt. He opened the door of the car and shut it behind him. he looked out to the residence in front of him. It was a 2 floored cabin-like home, the driveway stretching 15 feet from the main road and was not paved. James walked up to the door and was greeted by a large black Husky howling excitedly and jumping up on him. "Hey Mia" James knelt down and pat the dog on the head, He walked up the 3 steps to the front door and let himself in with the key on the same ring as the car ignition key. walking through the open door James was accompanied by the canine as he walked up the stairs and entered a long hallway, Suddenly his phone buzzed

 ** _[Price: Yo Sherlock Holmes got the info?]_**

 ** _[James: Yes, I have everything I could get so far. Records, files, hell even pictures. They're inside of my USB drive]_**

 ** _[Price: Perfect! knew I could count of you Sherlock, meet me at American Rust tomorrow bring that drive]_**

 ** _[James: Fine]_**

Just as James had put his phone away it buzzed again

 ** _[Mom: I'm out back in the gardens honey]_**

James began to move his way through the home, he only stopped when he noticed the picture adorned by two small American flags. Inside the photo stood a man in his early thirty's, clean shaven with a military haircut, facial features similar to his own, he wore a US Marine Corps Dress Blue uniform. He was smiling in the picture. James gave a weak smile at the photograph but it was quickly replaced with a dulled sense of sadness. James became self consciously aware of the metal dog tags we had draped around his neck slightly concealed by his jacket. In his head, he could still remember the last he heard a voice come from that mans face.

 _"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it"_

"James." A woman's voice called out to him, James quickly turned around to be faced with a woman who was almost in her forties but her graying hair and sun-baked skin made her look much older, wearing a sun hat and dirtied coveralls. She walked up to James and embraced him "I know, I miss him too" The woman comforted her son, the embrace ended quickly and the two walked outside into the garden all full of colorful flowers.

Melissa Makintosh sold these flowers for a living, just as she had done since the age of twenty owning a florist shop along the cost. James unzipped his sweatshirt and placed it on a table sitting outside on the porch, walked into the garden and began picking the flora ever so carefully as to not damage them. he was already halfway done when he noticed a small bright blue butterfly sitting on a dandelion, it was like nothing James had ever seen before. then he felt something, a chill. He looked up from the small flying insect to find, snowflakes.

Snow wasn't uncommon during October. James had relatives who lived in New England that he would visit from time to time, up north it wasn't uncommon to see random snowfalls during the fall months even in Oregon. But it had been an unusually hot autumn in Arcadia Bay, around 75 or 80 degrees Fahrenheit. His phone vibrated but he ignored it as he was simply dumbfounded by the event. It was the thud of something falling that finally caught his attention as he looked behind him only to find a dead White Tail Kite laying stiff on the ground. James stood up and uneasily grabbed his jacket and went inside looking for shelter.

Something unnatural was going on in Arcadia Bay. But unbeknownst to James Makintosh, Life was about to get strange.

 ** _END OF EPISODE 1_**


End file.
